The Nub of Love
by roon0
Summary: Set a few months after Edward left Bella in New Moon.  One Cullen remained behind in the hope of winning his true love.  Nominated in 4 categories for the Everything's Bigger In Texas Awards.


The Nub of Love by roon0

Summary. Set a few months after Edward left Bella in New Moon. One Cullen remained behind in the hope of winning his true love. There will be witches, wolves, hu-vamps and lots of hot loving.

Written by an amateur newbie in honour of one of her all time favourite authors tiffaninichole's for her birthday.

Pairing:- Jasper and Bella – in the event of publication these names will be changed to Crispin and Gertrude.

Rated M for all sorts of reasons.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Personal Disclaimer: Please note I do not own Twilight nor Jasper's big cock, mores' the pity, or Bella's dripping vag but then again, you can keep that. Any similarity between persons living or dead is purely accidental.

A/N Please be warned, since the author is English, all spellings and saying will be given in the right and proper English way. A glossary has been provided. All errors and typos, including poor writing skills and bad comma placement, is always the fault of someone else. Don't whine to me, it's too late now anyway. Mwah x 1000.

Glossary

Arse - Ass

Batty as a fruit cake - Mad/crazy

Bum - Butt

Bumses - Anal/buttsex

Chat – Talk

Colour – Color

Knickers – Panties

Rubbing one out – Masturbating

Rank – Horrid

Slapper's – Ho's

Spunk - Cum

Trousers – Pants

With the coming of the New Moon, the Cullen's up and left Forks, abandoning Bella, in a totally heartless way. By doing this, they broke the heart and mind of the poor whimpering and whining simpleton into a thousand and one pieces. Bad Cullen's, naughty vampires, boo. Only one member of the coven, oops family, could not stay away. Can you guess who? Yes, that is right; it was that All American Vampire, Jasper Hale, aka Cullen, aka Whitlock.

Who the hell cared what his actual name was anyway, when he had such a very fine large purple cock? All Jasper knew was that he kept thinking about the virginal Bella and would fantasize how he would rid her of the burden of her virginity. He would become very excited with the thought of his big purple cock thrusting into her tight dripping channel.

He could imagine plunging his cock, with its huge purple head into her over and over again, until all she could do was whimper and forget about the whining. He would use his fingers to rub her sensitive nub until she screamed his name. Then he would bite her, drink from her and then turn her into a sparkling vampire. It was at this point his spunk would erupt out from between his fingers with great force, flying up into the air for a good eight feet or so. He would admire his ejaculate and the way it sparkled in the moonlight. He was so impressed with his own spunk that could not help but reflect that for sheer volume and reach it could put the fountains of Rome to shame. It was true; he is a very impressive _squirter_, even for a vampire.

On this particular night, Jasper got up from the rock he had been jerking off from. Masturbating while fantasying about Bella's dripping vag had become an hourly, if not thrice hourly, pastime for Jasper Hale. He pulled on his trousers, admiring how the deep blue colour of the material, which help frame his tight pert arse. "That's it" he said to himself, "I need the real thing now, Mrs Palm and her five daughters have been great but I need to be in Bella's dripping vag. I have waited long enough and enough is enough!" With that thought in mind Jasper, ran at vampire speed towards Bella and Charlie's embarrassingly modest house.

He was not a wussy type of vampire and needed no tree to gain entrance into her room, so without effort Jasper jumped up to Bella's window and opened it wider. That girl always left the window open. Did the silly girl not notice that it was always cold and wet in Forks? Once in Jasper, immediately noticed Bella was not there, he was not a super being for nothing you know. He could hear Charlie snoring, come on, who could not hear Charlie snoring, the noise shook the foundations of the damn house. He opened his senses and immediately recoiled; it looked like Charlie was having a wet dream. Yuck, nasty!

Jasper flicked his honey golden locks and sat on the bed which immediately collapsed. He sometimes forgot that he carried some considerable weight due to being so stone like. This meant that vampires could not sit on normal human furniture or drive normal human cars, as the weight of their stone arses would fuck the suspension and cause the tires to burst. If they wanted a vehicle they had to buy or steal armored tanks. It was the only thing that could handle the weight of their heavy stone arses. Being made of stone was not easy, no it was not, even walking or running was a problem for the vampire, as their feet would leave deep impressions on whatever they walked on. So much for keeping their existence a secret especially, when any fool and his mother could just follow our trails! It was for this reason most vampires stuck to forests, deserts or frozen wastelands, where do you think all those legends of Bigfoot and the like came from, huh? Jasper flicked his hair and tried to pull his thoughts away from the injustice of being a walking boulder.

Trying to think of something else naturally lead him to thinking about his throbbing member which started to pulsate even more! The damn thing was jumping about so much it looked like he had a ferret stuck down his trousers. He was so worked up that he thought about rubbing one out while he was on Bella's bed but then decided he could wait a little while longer for the real thing.

Using his highly developed senses he sniffed out Bella's scent trail. God she smells like a basket of fruit and a whole field of wild flowers. He just couldn't wait to give her a good ploughing. Flicking back his hair again he stood up and checked out his reflection in the mirror. Jasper was not an overly vain All American Vampire but could not help admiring his own perfection. Blowing a kiss at himself in the mirror he made for the door. He followed that trail of sweet smelling fruit and flowers that made up Bella's unique scent; it was just like sex in a basket, a fruit and flower basket.

Readjusting his throbbing cock he walked down the stairs. As he went he noticed and admired all the framed pictures of Bella when she was a small cutie. Passing the kitchen he could not help notice this hideous yellow of the kitchen units. He thought to himself, 'That colour is just rank.'

Once safely out of the front door which he had closed carefully so not to wake Charlie up from his nasty arsed dreams. Jasper sniffed the air and ground, in much the same way a hound dog might. Very quickly he picked up the trail of wild flowers and plump ripe fruit that told of the lusciously ripe Bella walking this way into the forest, at the end of Charlie's small arsed garden about an hour or so ago.

Jasper pondered the reasons why Bella would have walked into the forest by herself in the dead of night. His huge vampire brain could come up with no logical explanation, he now felt it was imperative he find her and fast. Flicking his honey golden locks into place one more time, he really needed to get that shit cut, Jasper determinedly followed Bella's fragrant trail. Twenty minutes later Jasper was becoming more and more concerned when suddenly he could made out sounds coming from a small clearing ahead. He stopped to listen; he could hardly believe his ears, it was the sound of women blabbering away in some foreign tongue. It was like nothing he had ever heard before and he had heard and seen much in his long and colourful life. Listening more intently he realized it sounded like chanting. These women were chanting in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night, how strange was that? Jasper thought, patting his hair into shape.

Creeping ever closer and utilizing the ninja like vampire skills he possessed, Jasper spied a group of women holding hands and circling a large flat stone while chanting. "What the fuck?" he said to himself. Not wanting to be seen, he decided that he needed a better view. Flicking his honey hued curls, he chose the tallest tree closest to the group of women.

Once settled on a thick branch, he prayed that his frigging stone weight would not cause the branch to break. Looking down he observed the women more closely and saw that there was one woman quietly lying down on the flat stone. He could not see her face as she as covered by a thick veil. It was so thick even his astonishing eyesight could not penetrate its layers no matter how hard he tried. He took another look at the chanting women.

He realized that he recognized some of them. There were the two faced slappers, Lauren and Jessica from Forks High School. He was surprised to see both Mrs Cope and Mrs Newton forming part of the circle. One young woman he recognized as that actress from that teenage vampire film that had been all the rage a while back. He couldn't remember exactly what it was called because that shit did not appeal to him but the title had something to do with dim lights or sun sets or some such thing.

Leaning further forward to get a better look, he heard an almighty crack. Too late Jasper realized the bloody stupid branch had given up trying to support his stone arse and was free falling to the ground with him still attached. Luckily being a vampire the fall did not hurt him, well apart from the dent to his manly dignity. The effect on the women chanting was immediate and dramatic; they stopped chanting and turned towards the source of the noise and spotted Jasper, there was nothing slow about these bitches.

One look at him and the women started drooling and making come-hither gestures at him. That actress person started moving towards him while running her hands up and down her body in a very suggestive manner. Jasper being a smart empathic vampire immediately understood that she wanted him and not just for a pleasant chat. He took a closer look at her and realized that she did look a lot like Bella. This caused his big purple cock to also take note. He tried to shhhh his cock but all it would do was chant at him, 'If you cannot love the one you want, love the one you're with.' Jasper tried to ignore it and concentrate on the scene before him. He could feel the lust for him pouring off these women as they started to advance.

Now Jasper Hale/Cullen/Whitlock was vastly experienced when it came to sexing women and if the truth be told a fair few men as well but having thirteen sex hungry women descend on him, caused his cock to shrink in pure panic. "Come on Jasper" he said to himself, "you are a sexy arsed gorgeous vampire, thirteen sex hungry women should be so very easy for you to handle."

It was while Jasper was contemplating how to handle the situation that the actress woman, who looked like Bella spoke. "Hey good looking fellow, you are just in time. We are a coven of modern witches looking for a little fun."

"Huh?" Said Jasper, sometimes he was a little slow with a comeback, despite being a red hot sexy All American Vampire.

"We were going to have a little fun with the virgin on the rock but now your here, she can wait." The witch purred at him.

"Ex.. excuse m.. me?" Jasper stammered out. All that lust being directed at him was interfering with his thinking processes.

"My name is Kirsty McStewardson and I am the leader of this coven." The actress said. Jasper, being a well brought up southern gentleman in his human life, inclined his head and drawled "My name is Jasper Hale-Cullen-Whitlock, it's a pleasure ma'am to make your acquaintance." Upon hearing his southern drawl the witches gave a collective sigh.

Jasper could smell their arousal in the air. It was so potent it nearly knocked him flat on his arse. they must have completely soaked their knickers with cooch juice, soon that shit would start dripping down their legs and forming pools on the ground. Yuck! Even as he thought yuck, he could feel his cock twitching about in his trousers like a live wire. 'Think of Bella, think of Bella.' He chanted to himself but it was a losing battle. Jasper just knew that months of being celibate and then being confronted by thirteen horny witch women was just too must for him to resist. Offering silent apologies to the absent Bella, he started throwing lust back at the witches.

Next thing Jasper knew, he was standing before a group of sex starved witch women without a stitch of clothing on. Somehow they had magic his clothes off. The moonlight (for it was a night of a full moon) caused his skin to softly glow. The lust being thrown at him was causing his cock to spring back into life in all its purple glory. Now you may be wondering why his fully aroused cock turned purple while the rest of him was the colour of sun dried whale bone but the truth is no one really knew why.

Carlisle, father figure of the coven - oops family - thought that it might be because Jasper was a kind of mutant vampire, it was as good a theory as anything else. Precum started to gather at his tip as the lustful witches slowly started to surround him. Suddenly three witches literally flew at him. Jaspers natural instincts called for him to defend himself against attack. He crouched and as these witches fell upon him he started breaking limbs, pulling off arms and legs. As he fought off these tough old witches, he sent them doses of pain and fear. He didn't really have to do this as they had started to feel those emotions the minute he started removing their limbs. Once he had defeated the three witches and removed their heads for good measure. He prepared himself for further battle.

"Please stand down Jasper, you have actually done me and my coven a great service. These old hags, Eveline, Nadine & Sam" Kirsty McStewardson, pointed to the limbless and headless torsos of the fallen witches "were a right pain in the arse. I for one am grateful to you for ridding me of the burden of getting rid of their nasty arses myself; they were truly horrible, even for witches." Kirsty shook her head at the headless, limbless corpses in disgust. "Since you have done me just a favour I will grant you a wish. No I am not a fairy Godmother but I can weave spells. How do you think I get so much work?" She grinned at him with a wink. Jasper was beginning to like this witch, she had style.

Jasper thought about what he truly wanted. What he truly wanted was Bella and Bella vag dripping for him. He licked his lips at the thought, forgetting he had the blood of those hags all over him. "Thank God I did not eat them; the blood tastes like over cooked chicken - stringy and tough!"

Looking intently at the head witch Kristy and testing her emotions for deception, he said "There is only one thing I truly want and that is Bella Swan. I was following her trail into the woods when I came across you witches. I need to go find her. Can I have my clothes back, please?" The head witched looked him up and down carefully, paying particular attention to his half mast cock. "It's a shame to cover that up, are you sure you don't fancy a little fun with the coven? We would take care of you and your magnificent ding dong." Jasper having got a handle on his lust shook his head, "No thank you, this cock and any ministrations belongs to my Bella and my Bella only." He felt so virtuously proud of himself his chest puffed up a little; it made a change from it being his cock.

Kirsty and the rest of the coven look very disappointed, they had all been geared up for a night of hot sexing. "If you are sure that is what you want. Your Bella is closer than you think. She is on that rock, totally unharmed but under a witch's trance. We were going to have a little fun with the dripping virgin but she whined and cried so much we had to knock her out."

Jasper did not like that they had knocked out his love and hissed his annoyance. "Calm down vampire, as I said we did not harm her." Kirsty reassured him "I will release her from her trance and she will be all yours. Although why you would choose a whining, crying, wimp over any of us is a mystery to me but as they say love is blind." With these words she waved her hands about and muttered something which sounded like "Alacbame."

As soon as the word left her mouth Jasper could hear whimpering and crying coming from the figure lying on the stone. He was so happy his love was awake; he was going to get some at last!

The coven of witches turned to collect their broomsticks which they had parked by large tree. "Kirsty," Jasper called out, "Can you clean me up and return my clothes please, I don't want to frighten my Bella!" Kirsty turned and looked at him "Sure thing Jasper, I am still grateful that you rid me of Eveline, Nadine & Sam." She waved her hands about and muttered something that sounded like "Didgeridoo." This time Jasper felt the magic working. It was as if a thousand tongues had licked him clean and a thousand hands had gently dressed him. Jasper was awfully turned on by these ministrations. Kirsty smirked at him, "Those sensations you have just experienced, are exactly what you have given up tonight. We would have made you feel so, so very good. Maybe next time?"

Jasper smirked back, "Maybe. Before you go can you do something about this mess?" he pointed to the bodies and their detached parts. Kirsty arched a brow "Your pushing your luck now Jasper." nonetheless, with a wave of her hands and the muttered word "Alkaseltza." A large deep hole appeared and the dead hags and their bits and pieces jumped into the hole. Next thing Jasper saw was three broomsticks sweeping up the bloodied mud and depositing it into the hole and then jump in to it themselves.

As he watched the hole filled up with earth and patted flat by invisible hands, leaves and small twigs were scattered over the area. Jasper had to admit he was most impressed. It looked as the ground had never been disturbed. He looked at Kirsty in awe. "Yes Jasper I am that powerful. Soon no one will be able to resist me and that is why I chose to be an actress. In a short while, the spell I cast over my co-star Bob Peterson will work. He is the man I really want and he will be mine! I will then be able to take over the acting world, with him by my side no acting role will be denied me." Cackling as she turned she jumped on to her broomstick and flew off into the night sky, her remaining coven following shortly afterwards.

Jasper stood staring at the night sky watching the laughing witch coven fly off towards the west, for a moment or two he almost felt sorry for this Bob person. He heard sobs and whimpering coming from the direction of the rock. 'Oh shit' he thought, he had momentarily forgotten about Bella, so intent he had been on watching the crazy witches fly off. "I'm coming my love!" Jasper grinned internally at this, as he had every intention of doing just that and soon. He was an all American vampire after all.

He rushed over to the rock and gently lifted the thick veil covering Bella. Suddenly he was confronted by her gigantic red rimed chocolate coloured doe eyes. Those doe eyes of hers reminded him that he was feeling a little peckish. Jasper shook his head, 'Bella's not for food, Bella's for fucking.' He internally chanted. "Hush my darlin', I'm here now" he cooed at her. Taking a good look at her he noticed that she actually looked like shit. Her eyes were red and her face blotchy from all that crying and whining. Snot was dripping from her nose. If he had not been so horny Jasper would have found her a complete turn off. As it was he decided that she only needed a bit of fixing before he would "do" her.

He picked up a corner of the veil and gently wiped her eyes and then held it to her nose, "blow darlin'." Jasper's cock twitched at the mere thought of being blown by Bella. "There, there darlin', you are safe now." He crooned.

"Oh Jasper I was so frightened, those woman were so scary." Bella cried big fat tears gathering in her huge chocolate coloured doe eyes.

Jasper leaned forward and licked the tears right off her face, she tasted divine. Bella looked at him in slight shock, "Jasper what are you doing?" She said in a whiny little voice. Fortunately for Bella, Jasper was so intent in getting some well earned lovin' he was able to blot out most of the whining.

"I am here to make you feel better darlin'."

"But, Jasper what are you doing here? You left with the others when they tossed me aside like an old shoe."

"No, no Bella, I never left, if you must know, I adore you and all I want is a chance to love you."

"Oh Jasper" she cried flinging herself into his arms "What about Alice?"

"Alice and I are no longer together she met her true mate Shomoy, he's an Egyptian shoe designer. She is very happy and now I want to be happy and that can only happen by being with you." He whispered into her shell like ear. 'And in you.' He thought to himself. He stroked her hair admiring how the chocolate coloured waves cascaded down her back.

The moonlight brought out the shades of red hidden in the waves. 'How lovely it would look wrapped around my fist as I take her doggy style.' Jasper thought. He pulled back from her and looked at her face to check there was no more snot. Once he was satisfied he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that soon turned searing. Bella struggled to break the kiss as she couldn't breathe. Jasper belatedly realized this and released her. "Sorry Bella I was overcome by your beauty."

"That's alright Jasper." Bella panted "I enjoyed the kiss. Edward never kissed me like that but I am only human and need to breath." The tears started pouring out of those doe eyes yet again at the thought of only being human. "Darlin' no need to cry, you cannot help being human. I don't hold it against you. Although, there is something else I would like to hold against you."

"Oh Jasper you are so naughty." Bella giggled hitting his arm, causing a bruise to form on her hand but at least she quit with the crying.

Jasper took immediate advantage by kissing her again and sliding his hand into her tank top and grabbing hold of her breast. "Oh Bella you are so beautiful, can I lavish you with my ministrations?"

"Jasper, Jasper, I will die if you don't sex me up right now but I should warn you I am a virgin, Eddy was never interest in sex."

"Bella I don't want to talk about Eddy now but you should know he suffers from some powerful phobias."

"What do you mean, Jasper?"

"Ed suffers from a number of phobias like parthenophobia which is a fear of girls and virgins in particular. He had hoped that by being with you he could learn to overcome his fear but it didn't work. He also suffers from eurotophobia which is the fear of pussies, sorry vaginas and lastly and understandably, medomalacuphobia which is the fear of losing an erection. These are the reasons he never let you have your way with him, no matter how hard you tried."

"Poor Eddy. Thank you so much for telling me Jasper, It explains a lot. Now I think about it, I am glad the freak left me." She thought for a moment, "You're not scared of lady parts are you Jasper?"

"Wwwwhat!" Jasper sputtered, outraged at such a suggestion.

"Well I mean you won't push me away or run away if I ever wanted showed you my hoohah?"

"No I will not! And I can prove it to you right now if you will let me."

"Oh Jasper, I thought you would never offer." Bella started blushing furiously.

Jasper took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, placing his cold tongue into her hot little mouth. Very soon Jasper could smell the beautiful scent of her arousal wafting in the wind, causing his cock stir. He noticed that she squeezed and rubbed her thighs together trying to get some friction. 'Soon I'll give her all the friction she can use.' He thought to himself. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her throat. Only for a second or two did he think of biting down but he wanted her more than he wanted her blood so he resisted. He could hear her thighs rubbing together frantically. 'Anymore of that' he thought,' and she will catch alight.'

Slipping an arm around her he pulled her tank top down and exposed her breasts. He suckled one rosy tipped nipple while rubbing and pulling on the other with his free hand. She writhed and whimpered under his ministrations. Jasper was fast reaching the point of no return. "Bella are you sure about this because very soon I will not be able to stop."

"Jasper I want you and I want you now!" She cried.

"Fair enough Bella, let's get undressed." Without another word, Jasper stripped while Bella just sat there ogling his massive hardened length. "Come on darlin', you are wearing too many clothes. Here let me help you." In a blink of an eye Bella found herself naked as the day she was born. Jasper wrapped her in his arms and kissed her while trailing his hands down her body. She shivered with cold and desire.

Jasper slipped his hand between her legs and felt her juices coating her inner thighs; she was so wet a small puddle had formed underneath her. He slipped a finger into her wet and hot centre, quickly adding another finger. With his thumb he stroked her nub gently building up the rhythm. He could hear her whimpering at the ministrations he was lavishing on her. Bella's little nubbin became swollen and extended. Cooch juices were oozing out of her, soaking her thighs and his hand. Jasper removed his fingers and latched his mouth to her dripping vag, drinking in her juices. He then turned his attention onto her nub sucking on it hard. He had heard that it was all the rage so he bite into her nubbin with some force, nearly biting the damn thing off.

She screamed hard as she gushed all over him. Jasper was conflicted, on the one hand, he was as proud as an all American vampire could be that he was the cause of this expulsion of feminine cum, on the other he was repulsed. That shit was nasty and had messed up his hair. Nevertheless, he held onto her as she came down from her high. "Are you alright darlin'?"

"Wow, Jasper that was just wow."

"Did you like that darlin', it was just the beginning."

"Jasper would you mind..." she trailed off.

"Darlin' you were saying, you must know you can tell me anything?" Bella turned the colour of a ripe tomato "JJJJasper can I taste you now?" she whispered burying her face in his manly vampire chest. "Bella look at me." He lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Do you want to suck on my cock because if you do, I have to tell you that would be fine by me!"

"Really Jasper you are not saying that to be kind?" "Hell no, here let me show you I mean it"

Jasper gently grabbed the back of Bella's head and guided it to his cock. Her little pink tongue poked out between her lips and she licked the precum from his tip. Jasper moaned his pleasure. Hearing him, Bella become bolder, taking the head of his engorged purple cock into her mouth and sucking with all her might. She used her hands to play with his marble hard balls and bobbed her head up and down on his cock, taking in has much of his length as she could without choking herself.

After what seemed an extremely long time, Bella's tongue and jaw started to tire and she had enough of sucking his cock. She released his cock from her mouth with a plop and tried to work the knots out of her jaw. Using her hands she tried to get Jasper to cum but the bastard was holding out on her. Since it was her first time and all, she started to think she has done something wrong and burst into tears. Jasper noticed something was wrong at that point. Previously he had been singing Russian love songs in his head backwards, anything to prolong his enjoyment. He had been so distracted by his own pleasure; he had simply failed to notice Bella was no longer enjoying herself. "Bella, Bella what is the matter?"

"I have been trying for ages to get you to cum and you haven't. I am sorry I am so rubbish at this but it is my first time and all."

"No Bella I was enjoying it so much I didn't want to cum. I keep forgetting you're only human." As soon as Bella heard that her sobs increased and her wails of anguish could be heard for miles. "I am sorry Bella I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Jasper was not a complete idiot and knew that if he stood any chance of getting some tonight he better fix this and now. So without further ado he took her in his arms and kissed her lips gently and trailing his tongue along her jaw line. One hand caressed her breasts while the other slipped between her thighs where he started to stroke her heat again, making rubbing passes at her nubbin. Soon she stopped her crying and went back to wiggling about and moaning. "Jasper, I need something more."

"What more do you need Bella?"

"I don't know Jasper but my hoohah is feeling empty."

"Its hungry darlin' and needs feeding and I have just the food it wants." He could see she was ready, what with being alit with desire and anticipation and all; his big purple cock gave an approving twitch. Without further ado Jasper lined himself up with her entrance. As slowly and gently as an over keen sex obsessed vampire could, he eased into her. Thank goodness her vajayjay had started dripping again but he was not concerned because even if she had been as dry as the desert, a drop of his precum would have lubed her up nicely. As he slipped into her he moaned at the sensation she was so warm, wet and tight, he had been day dreaming of this moment for months. Once he hit her barrier he paused. "Darlin', this is going to hurt but then it will be pure pleasure, I promise you." With that Jasper sent her a bucketful of lust and thrust into her. Bella cried out from the pain, those every ready tears falling from her eyes.

Jasper waited for her pain to pass then started to thrust in and out of her with some force, being careful not to break her though. He could feel her writhing underneath him, enjoying his ministrations, this woman just loved ministrations. Bella was like a wanton, all full of fire and desire; she mewled and let forth exclamations of ecstasy, she just could not get enough. They were moaning, writhing and thrusting; both their thoughts were clouded with lust. Bella broke out into a sweat which nearly caused Jasper to slip off her, being marble like and all. Jasper brought his hand to Bella's nub and started to pinch and rub the sensitive flesh, suddenly she started to shudder and Jasper could feel her walls contract around him. This trigged his orgasm and he poured himself into her for a good five minutes. By the time he withdrew from her, his cum was freely flowing down her legs, forming puddles on the rock.

They lay side by side as Jasper brushed the hair from her sweat soaked face and held her tenderly in his arms. "Are you alright my darlin'? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Jasper that was the most wonderful experience of my life. Can we do it again?"

"Bella I want to try something different with you because I love you so much and want to have every part of you. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Jizzy"

"Jizzy?"

"That is my new name for you Jasper as you're so full of jiz."

"Hmm OK but please only call me that when we are completely alone and naked."

"OK if that is what you want, my darling Jizzy"

"Yeah, yeah it is!"

"What do you want to do next? Although being only human I am a little tired now."

"Bella don't ever call yourself only human ever again, to me you are much, much more."

"Oh Jasper, I love you so much. I will do anything you want."

"Good because I am now going to have bumsex with you," he whispered seductively in her ear. "It might be a bit painful at first but try and relax as my precum is more than enough to lube you up." Jasper flipped her over on her hands and knees, using his huge purple cock to stroke her from nub to her tight puckered hole, thereby spreading their joint juices around. He pressed his cock to her rosebud hole and easily entered her. He thought to himself, 'Thank fuck for precum it lubes up everything.' She was so tight and hot that he could hardly contain himself. Wrapping her cascading waves of hair around his fist he placed his other hand on her hip. Using his hands to guide her in a push and pull rhythm, he set up a fast pace. He just loved watching his cock piston in and out of her little hole. "Giddyup you slut, give it up for papa!" Jasper cried as her slapped her arse a few times. She screamed and moaned as he eventually came in her arse. He remembered not to collapse onto her, Jasper held onto her as he came down from his high. "Are you alright darlin'?"

"Well now you come to mention it Jasper, my arse hurts something horrible."

"Don't worry about it my darlin', after we have done this a few times you won't feel a thing." He comforted her. After cuddling and kissing for a while Jasper decided it was time to go. "Come Bella, it's nearly dawn and we need to get you back to Charlie's."

"Do I need to go back; can I not stay with you?"

"No my darlin', not at the moment. You cannot leave Charlie not knowing what has happened to you. Once we find a convincing reason for you to leave him, we will be together forever." Bella was so happy at hearing that she promptly burst into tears. "Darlin', enough of the tears, there is nothing to cry about, we will be together forever as we are true soul mates." Upon hearing his Bella sobbed harder. "Come on darlin', let's get dressed and lets go."

-XX-

A month later

Bella was sitting in the deserted Cullen house with Jasper; she was eating ice-cream and licking at lumps of coal. Jasper looked at her oddly. "Darlin', I do not know much about human food but that just looks wrong." Bella burst into tears. These days any and everything caused her to cry. Jasper was very nearly at the end of his tether. Pushing fuck loads of calm at her he took her in his arms and used one of the tissues he now always carried around with him to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "Darlin', soon we will be leaving Forks to start our new life together with my brother Peter and his wife Charlotte. Charlie believes you have a scholarship to a college, in New Delhi, India, so you don't have to worry about him or Renee. You can call and email them whenever you want. So why are you crying?"

"I don't know Jasper I just feel so weird and when we are not having great sex, I just want to eat strange shit, sleep and pee." Jasper looked at his love with concern. He lay across the couch and placed his head on her lap. Suddenly he jumped up pulling Bella up with him. "What's wrong Jasper? You are scaring me." "Shhh darlin'." He said as he laid his ear against her rounded tummy. She had been putting on a bit of weight recently. Jasper didn't mind too much because he knew his venom would burn any fat off her soon enough. He listened intently and then looked at her in awe. "Darlin', we have going to be parents."

"WHAT?" screamed Bella.

"We are going to be parents. I hear two little heartbeats in your tummy darlin'. We are having twins." At that news Bella fainted. Jasper caught her and tenderly laid her on the couch. 'I'm going to be a daddy he thought happily to himself. I need to speak to Carlisle.'

-XX-

Two months later.

"Jizzy, I know what we will call our babies it will be Beljar for the girl and Jarbel for the boy." And without further delay burst into tears of happiness. Jasper looked as his girl as if she were mad but knew better than to argue with her. "OK darlin', if that is what you want."

"It is Jasper it's a combination of both our names by calling our babies by our joint names we are showing the world our love for our children and family." Jasper wasn't convinced but did not want to argue with her as she was due to give birth any minute. They had moved into a large ranch in the middle of nowhere Texas with Peter and Charlotte. Bella had loved them straight away. It took them a little longer to get used to her and her crying ways but there they were now just one big happy family expecting the new arrivals anytime now. Everyone had helped set up the nursery. Peter and Charlotte had been busy researching all about half bred vampires and their birth. They had found out a whole stack of information on the internet, so they all knew what to expect and had prepared accordingly. Bella had been dozing on the couch, being way too big to move anywhere herself, when she let out an almighty scream. Charlotte, Peter and Jasper rush to her side.

Jasper laid his head on her rock hard tummy and listened to his children. They were ready to come out and they wanted out now. Peter rushed off to put the kettle on to boil, Charlotte dashed upstairs to get a huge stack of towels and some bagged up blood for Bella and the babies. Jasper smoothed down her chocolate coloured locks and removed her dress. Bella was in so much pain at this point she didn't care who saw her naked. Jasper was pumping as much calm into her as he dared. He didn't want to knock out his babies who had to fight their way out of the extra hard casing they had been housed in.

Suddenly Bella screamed and the vampires could hear a tearing sound. Charlotte and Peter both picked up a big fluffy towel each getting ready to take the babies as soon as they were born so Jasper could deal with Bella. They watched as Bella's tummy was split into two and a bloodied head emerged looking around. The baby half-vamp squealed and tried to eat Bella. Jasper cooed at his baby boy, "No my son, this is your mother and she may be as batty as a fruit cake but she is your ma and is not for eating." He picked his son up and handed him over to Peter, who wrapped him in a towel and started to rock Jarbel. Who knew Peter could be such a softie? While they had all been looking at Jarbel they heard a little voice come from Bella's messed up tummy. It was their daughter Beljar, "What am I chopped liver? Are you not going to get me out of this stinking mess? It's disgusting, a little help please."

"Oh Jasper" Charlotte said, "She's just like her mother. You poor sap." Giggling she took Beljar from Jaspers hands and wrapped her in a big soft towel. "Come on Peter let's get these little ones cleaned and fed. I have put the blood bags in the hot water to heat up a little."

Jasper looked at his beloved wife. She was crazy but she was his and the mother of his children. She had passed out because of the pain, so Jasper used the time to spread her legs and bite into her clit, pumping venom to her vigorously. Once he could pump no more, he took the syringe filled with his venom and injected it into her nub. 'She will be the only vampire chick in history to have been turned this way. How cool is that?' he smiled to himself. Three days later Bella woke up as the perfect vampire. She had perfect control and loved to look after the kids and have hot kinky sex with Jasper, sometimes Charlotte and Peter too.

One day two werewolves turned up and were about to fight with Jasper and Peter when they saw the twins Beljar and Jarbel, who had grown rapidly and were playing tag with Charlotte. They instantly fell in love with the twins and turned back to their human forms, of a man and woman. The man spoke up "My name is Jacob Black and I am in love with the baby girl. This is my cousin Leah and she is in love with the boy child. We will marry them as soon as they turn seven."

Jasper was beside himself with rage and screamed "FUCK OFF, YOU WILL NOT BE GOING NEAR MY KIDS YOU DIRTY SMELLY FUCKING DOGS." Bella who had been inside the house came out when she heard the shouting. "Jake is that you? What are you doing here and with that bitch Leah?" Jake was surprised to see Bella and told her "We have fallen in love with the cutie hu-vamps and will marry them when they are all grown up at seven."

"OH NO YOU FUCKING WON'T" shrieked Bella, flying towards Jake and Leah intent on hurting them bad. Jake put out his hands to fend her off. "Bella, please calm down you cannot fight this because its imprinting and they love us as much as we love them."

"NO THEY FUCKING DON'T"

"Yes we do mummy, daddy" interrupted the twins in unison. "We love them and want to marry them as soon as we are all grown at seven. Please let us." Both twins asked in unison making big puppy eyes at their parents, they were so adorable Jasper and Bella were finding it hard to refuse them.

Jasper was in no way please at the turn of events but could sense their love for his children and his children's love for the dogs, so he turned to Bella and said "Darlin' the kids love the fuckers, we have no choice." Bella was not pleased either but Jake was her former best friend, even if Leah was a total bitch. Jasper sensing her agreement turned to the wolves and said "Hurt our kids either of you and you are going to be minced dogs got it?"

"OK." Jacob and Leah agreed. And they all lived happily ever after in Lala land, where the vampires cavorted with unicorns and everyone's farts turned into rainbows and all were blissful all of the time.

The End

A/N I want to thank my lovely beta MrShyRockstar. I have been tweaking away so any mistakes are mine. Cheers to my lovely banner maker Manbuttadmirer for the cool banner. I cannot forget all my twitter girls for their moral and practical help, DreamOfTheEndless, , lulabelle98 and all the girls from the Pussgalore club. Hugs and kisses.


End file.
